rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Mistral/Mesnee
Introduction RWBY creates a unique world known as Remnant which due to loosely interpreted details and explanations can create room for head cannons and expansion of the universe. This roleplay group for the purposes of creative expression and liberty puts the given details and themes of RWBY into an understandable universe setting. These topics will be discussed for the kingdom of Mistral and its respective Academy of Haven. * Geography * Climate * Demography * Vegetation and Livestock * Politics/Government System * Political Alignment * School System Geography To the east of all nations, the land where the sun rises. This is the continent of Anima, where the kingdom of Mistral is established. Out of all the continents, Anima has the most diverse geography as a whole. Whereas Vacuo, Vale, and Atlas are straightforward throughout their nation, Anima contains sections of its kingdom in the icy mountainous regions to the north, Amazonian-like swamp regions in the center, heated volcanic regions in the far east, and temperate regions scattered. The geography greatly dictated the civilizations of Anima. Climate Excluding the northern region of Anima, the temperatures scatter from 15 degrees Celsius or 60 degrees Fahrenheit to 32 degrees Celsuis or 90 Fahrenheit. The climate in the north is equivalent to a more moderate Solitas. Towards the west, the climate is arid and dry with hot summers and mild winters. The center is similar to Amazonian climate while to the east mimics the far Eastern climate of the real world. Vegetation and Livestock Immense amount of land and resources used for vegetation and livestock that is self-sustaining and diverse in the West/Center of Anima othwerise known as Mesnee. However, this is less so for the East/Mistral. Demographics West/Mesnee - Middle Eastern. This section has less diversity than other areas of Anima as they are less involved in international affairs or cultural mixing. Typically keeping to themselves, they establish a kingdom that relies on their own self-sustaining qualities and religion to prosper. They typically keep out foreigners and do not expand to incorporate aid of other nations and are behind in time in terms of technology. Center - Indian Subcontinent/Amazonian climate. These uncharted territories keep to themselves even more so than Mesnee, as they are relatively difficult to journey through out of natural barriers and the savagery of the people there to foreigners. They are typically comprised of the same type of people demographically as result. East/Mistral - Far East (China, Thailand, Korea, Japan). While slightly ethnocentric, Mistral mimics the Far East both in demographics and ideology. Mistral, however, unlike the rest of Anima is heavily reliant of international affairs and typically shows mixed races between Caucasian/Asian as a result. Politics and Government System West/Mesnee - Developing nation run by provincial royalty in which throne is inherited. Within this nation there is a federation of states that rule under the same monarch while boundaries, laws, and interests remain distinct. These are the different provinces of Mesnee, however all having a single royal figure. The difference between this royal figure and the Valean monarch, is that there is a different ideology of the position in power. Mesnee views their monarch in a religious sense, having divine right of kings play a factor in how society and religion intertwine with authority and rule. Center - Unknown, scattered, tribal. East/Mistral - Industrialized nation with nonrenewable resources as their main source of economy (fuel). Primarily dealt with in terms of foreign exchange. Although they are partially centralized, more so than Vale, they are also more national socialist though not incorporating the ethnocentricity of the term (socialism as a state socialism without the ideologies; incorporating “private industries”, common goal to better the state). This explains the single monopoly without the free market as well as the friendship with Atlas. There is a more decisive form of government. Unification - Recently, Mesnee has had a common enemy with Mistral. Due to corporations not being centarlized, there was economic pressure placed on Mesnee via proxy (seemingly staged), giving them a trade restriction from Atlas; Atlas refused to trade and set embargos on Dust to Mesnee, opting to only trade with Mistral. Due to a contractional agreement with Atlas, Mistral negotiated with Mesnee to economically partner up. This sets the stage for a future unification. Military West/Mesnee - Corporations are not centralized. Mesnee is constantly dealing with central natives, monarchs have extra incentive to unify with Mistral for protection. Center - Barbaric tribes with strength in numbers though not in technology. Ethnocentric barbaric view - colonization of Central Anima. East/Mistral - Military would have private funding but government controlled, with public assets paid for by taxation. School System (Mistral only) Mesnee’s education differs from Mistral in that there is no central Academy of combat learning and higher education. Instead, there are apprenticeships. There is a similarity between the current U.S. system of higher education and Mistral’s Haven Academy. At a certain age, adolescents/young adults apply to the Academy to continue forward in their education in which honing combat is a central part of social progress. Bureaucratically, the school is managed by a council. The funding is both state and corporate, encouraging partnerships between these corporations and the services of a huntsman academy. Category:Nations